The Home I Never Knew
by Mysteec
Summary: What kind of life would Goku have had if the planet Vijita had not been destroyed and he had destroyed Earth? Would he have still destroyed Freeza? Or would he be dubbed the lowclass Saiyan that would never amount to anything? Ch2 is up!
1. Adopted

_**The Home I Never Knew**_

_**What kind of life would Goku have had if the planet Vijita had not been destroyed and he had destroyed Earth? Would he have still destroyed Freeza? Or would he be dubbed the low-class Saiyan that would never amount to anything? Most of all, would his father accept him over his older and more powerful brother Raditz?**_

_**Some things may surprise you...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter One: Adopted**

**It was chilly in the space pod. Of course it was even colder outside but a little baby just over six months old wouldn't know that. Nor had he seen what space looked like. The baby slept soundly now with his brown furry tail lay curled around his chubby feet. He would be sleeping for some time. Another six months at least. He had left his home world six months before, just two days after he was born. He was sent to Earth, a planet full of life,with people who had never known if there was truly other life out there and never bothered with the ones who did come and made themselves home. They were a truly innocent race of people. They only bickered amongst themselves about their own affairs. They had no idea that a small child would end their existance and wipe all the inhabitants off the face of the Earth. That was his mission. Then he would return home. Home...where he belonged with his people, the Saiyans.**

**The console suddenly beeped and a mechnical voice spoke,**

**"Prepare for crash landing."**

**The space pod began to shutter and increase in temperture as it passed into the planet's atmosphere. The baby stirred. The small space craft continued to shake and increase in temperture. The temperture was now above a hundred degrees and too unconfortable for the baby to keep sleeping. He woke up from his long nap and upon hearing all the noise the ship was now making, he began to cry. He could not interpret, let alone prepare for the crash landing.**

**"3, 2, 1..."**

**The space pod suddenly came to hault as it smashed into the forest floor pushing the land around down and out as a giant crater was formed around it. The baby stopped crying, not because all the noise had stopped, but because he could see through the porthole.**

**It was daytime here and at the moment all the little Saiyan could see was the underneath layers of dirt within the crater. His natural curiouity and premature want to explore the outside world, beckened him to go and look around. The space pod door finally opened. He laughed at seeing the door open even though was anything to laugh about. He was glad the door had opened. He crawled out of the pod and dawdled around it for some time, giving it a light hit here and a tap there. At one point he tried to eat the metal, but of course he didn't like it and spit it out. He went back to the front of the pod and crawled back in. He wanted to go back to sleep, but that sleep-would never come. He sat there in the pod for a good hour before his small, yet sensitive ears heard something coming toward him. He did not budge nor did he feel like it. He could see an old man with a walking cane and a brown travel bag that he carried around. The baby did not see this thing as threatening so he began to make noises. He began to babble and clap his hands and just generally making a lot of noise. Of course the old man had already seen him and started to climb down the crater to him. He had gotten a big surprise when he saw the little baby in the pod.**

**"Look! Oh my Goodness! A little boy. What are you doing way out here little fellow?"**

**The old man picked him up. The tail drooped down from underneath. The old man noticed it and began to laugh.**

**"Whatta you know! A tail! Strange fellow, don't worry, I'm little odd myself...believe or not."**

**The baby suddenly gave him a little kick to his cheek.**

**"Oh my! You're a little stinker aren't you? Goodness. You should take it easy on me. I'm old enough to be your grandpa ya know."**

**He stared at the infant for a fews moments thinking up a name for the child.**

**"Hmm, lets see...Aah! Yes! I think I know what to call you until I found out where you belong little fella. Look. How about I call you Goku?"**

**The baby began to laugh trying to reach for him.**

**"Oh, you like that huh? All right then, Goku it is!"**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Short chapter, long story. Don't worry, it'll get better. Plz R&R! No flaming would be very much appreciated! Some of you may recognize this ending of the Bardock Special. I figured that would be the best place to start. In this story there are a number of changes. You will find out along the way what those changes are if you haven't already figured at least some of them from the summery...**_


	2. The Beginning of the End

_**The Home I Never Knew**_

_**What kind of life would Goku have had if the planet Vijita had not been destroyed and he had destroyed Earth? Would he have still destroyed Freeza? Or would he be dubbed the low-class Saiyan that would never amount to anything? Most of all, would his father accept him over his older and more powerful brother Raditz?**_

_**Some things may surprise you...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End**

**The day was clear and warm. Grandpa Gohan was finishing eating his breakfast before he and his adopted grandson, Goku went out for a walk. He had went down to village soon after he had found the small child and asked the people there if he was anyone's kid. He got nothing but negatives so he decided to take him in. The boy was now two and quite a handful. He was not as sweet a kid as Gohan had hoped when he had him the first few weeks. Now Goku was rambunctious and hard to deal with. Every act of kindness was either ignored or refused. Gohan hardly knew what to do with such a child. Goku was unusually powerful for a baby. He had kicked the wooden boards of the tub flat and tended to run off. He wanted nothing to with Gohan's kindness.**

**Nothing.**

**Gohan finished eating and went to the door expecting Goku to be waiting for him.**

**He wasn't. The door was wide open and Gohan could see a little blue dot with black at the top. Though Gohan's eyes were old and he couldn't see as well out of them he knew that Goku had snuck out while he ate. Grabbing his walking stick he hurried outside. This walk was already turning out wrong. Little did Gohan know, it was about to get worse.**

**Goku walked along glad to be outside away from the old man in the cottage. Glad to be _free_. He didn't concern himself with the forest around him; if a lizard didn't scamper away fast enough Goku merely stepped on it, oblivious to it ever being there. He didn't stop and listen to birds. He didn't even stop for the blackberries that grew on the sides of the path. But all the same he was enjoying himself, enjoying the freedom of no one telling him what to do or where to go. So he went along his own way not caring for anything else in the world. Although Goku was strong for his age he was not all-powerful.**

**Far above, a giant eagle spotted a potential meal. It was a female eagle who had young chicks to feed. It was a hard time of the year to find food and in seeing this small, moving, meal was just the thing to feed to her chicks. She could sense no danger near or other potential threats. With a great cry, she dove for the kill.**

**Gohan saw the danger and he was instantly afraid for Goku's life. _Goku was so young... so little..._**

**If only he was young as he once was! Gohan grimaced. The pain in his feet were killing him. If I were a younger man... He saw the great tailfeathers of the eagle as it swooped down faster and faster. Seeing this sent the adrinaline pumping through his legs in a final burst of speed, faster than any track runner could ever possibely think of running. The shadow passed over Goku.**

**But it was too late.**

**A massive talon slammed into the child's back tearing at his clothes, cutting his skin. Not knowing what else to do, Goku began to cry. The pain and surprise of the big mother eagle wrapping her talons around his little frame frightened him. He could think of one other option.**

**"Grandpa!"**

**Gohan had heard his plea for help. Grabbing a red metal pole he ran at the massive bird. She cocked her head at this new intrusion and prepared to protect her catch from this little man.**

**"Powerpole Extend!" he cried out. The pole instantly extended rapidly--right into the bird's eye. It shrieked in pain and dropped her prey. She flew off appparently hurt but not perminently injured. She would recover. She would not come back. It wasn't worth the trouble.**

**Gohan sighed as the pole slid back to normal length. Feeling suddenly weary he walked over to where Goku lay. He lay there whimpering in pain staring up at Gohan with huge eyes. His clothes were quite torn and Gohan decided to take them off. He put Goku in a carrying basket so he would time to calm down. The strategy worked for a good hour and by then Goku began to feel better. The cuts on his back still hurt a bit, but he paid it little mind. The scary moment was over now. He suddenly began to insistantly babble that he was hungry and that he wanted something to eat and drink. Gohan easily heard the commotion.**

**"Well hold your horses there fellew. We'll get somethin in just a minute."**

**"I want some now...!" Goku pouted, his eyes beginning to water in desperation. He wanted to walk around and be free roam about! He felt too confined in the basket carrier that Gohan was using to carry him in. He tried again.**

**"_Pleeease_...grandpa?"**

**"Just a moment Goku! Let us cross this canyon to the other side. That's where the biggest, juiciest, fruit trees grow."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mmhmm."**

**"Go faster grandpa! You're going too slow..!" he began to say but a green coloured fruit caught his attention. He looked over to see a giant pear tree that was stocked full of pears--and they were Goku's favorite. He beat on Gohan's shoulder.**

**"Grandpa, look! Pears!" he exclaimed happily. Gohan looked over, "Well whatta ya know! And big ones too! We outta bring lots of those biggins back. Then we can make a few things out of them."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Oh I don't know...jelly, juice...a good number of things...pear relish. Oh! We could make a meal from them..." Gohan continued to ramble on now talking to himself. Goku realized that Gohan was no longer carefully watching him; he was too caught up in ideas of what to make with the fruit. He looked over to the big pear tree, longing to have one. The tree was so big that the branches were nearly close enough to touch--and there happened to be a pear close enough. It was within reach. If he could just reach out a little further. He craned his whole body foward, outstreatching his arm trying to reach. The pear was coming nearer to his hand but he was growing impatient. He leaned further still as that fruit continued to 'stare' at him mockingly at his feeble attempt. Frustration was clear now as Goku tried to reach for it. It was at this time, that Gohan noticed him. **

**And a look of horror as he realized what Goku was trying to do. It wasn't that he was being bad; he was about to fall.**

**"Goku get back in the basket!"**

**Goku had heard him and gave Gohan a quick glance of defiance as he leaned even further. His hand found what he wanted. Gohan turned away from the limb that held the fruit, making Goku lose it--and his balance. He suddenly looked down to nothing but space of about ten feet. Being over half out of the basket he toppled over head-first. Gohan tried to grab his tail but it slid through his fingers. He could only stare in horror as Goku's head was hit upon a jagged rock and, after bouncing a couple of times, he lay still. Gohan's senses kicked in full-force. He jumped down the last couple of feet.**

**"Goku!"**

**The little boy did not answer.**

**Gohan cradled him in his arms, "I'm so sorry my boy. I'm so so sorry..."**

**He felt his pulse and found it still fairly strong. He needed to patch the boy soon or he might not ever make it.**

**It was dark by the time Gohan had returned home.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**When Gohan got home he had wrapped Goku's head in a bandage and put ice over his wound. Gohan stayed up all night, changing the bandage and putting new ice on. It wasn't until the next week that Goku had really woken up. Gohan had instantly noticed a difference in Goku. He wasn't any friendlier or nicer or even innocent. He just seemed...so, so _angry_, and Gohan didn't understand why. Goku didn't even seem to know his name. He kept saying that his name was Kakorot and not Son Goku. "My name's not Son Goku! It's Kakorot! And don't you forget it you baka!" Gohan was hurt by his words but unnerved him was that Goku (or now as he preferred himself called Kakorot) could speak much better than he could before. This scene made Goku go outside and sit a ledge that his grandpa Gohan used to take him. The ledge overlooked the village far below and looked very fall-like with the golden-coloured and red leaves on the trees surrounding it. A little further off were the Ancient Temples that some say a cursed monkey lived in.**

**Goku now sat on this ledge, looking up at the clear, night sky. It was a full moon out and Goku had never seen a moon so big, or so bright. He stared up at it, fancinated. His tail came alive as it began to twitch and sway. He didn't notice or care. He continued to look up at the moon.**

_**Wake up Kakorot-- Destroy destroy destroy!**_

**Goku's eyes turned red, now completely drawn to the moon. He couldn't take his eyes off, nor did he want to.**

**He was about to begin his mission.**

_**Wake up, Kakorot-- Destroy destroy destroy...**_

**His body jerked as his Saiyan-jin blood coursed through him, transforming him, morphing him into a giant Saiyan-jin Oozora. His clothes were shredded as his muscles grew at a very rapid rate as brown fur grew over his shoulders, arms, and legs. He was already taller than a two story building and still growing. In only a matter of two minutes his transformation was complete. It let out a mighty bellow that was heard for miles waking many of the villagers. He beat his chest and let out another roar.**

**"What is that? What is that sound?" some asked their voices quaking in utter paranoia.**

**Suddenly one of the children screamed.**

**"Its a monster! Oh God we've been cursed!"**

**That one scream let loose a panicky frightened mob to run for their lives.**

**The Oozora, formally named Goku, leaped high off the ledge and landed on the mob. Not caring, he began to smash down buildings and houses. It was on its fifth building before it felt something pierce its tough skin. He turned to see what the annoyance was.**

**It was the village's millitia; men with small handguns, some with crossbows and spears, others with axes.**

**Not exactly what you would expect to beat a giant monkey with and win.**

**Though scared as the men were, they charged at beast with no hope of winning.**

**But they had fought beasts before. How is this any different?**

**Plenty as they soon found out. The men who had axes were chopping away at his feet, but all they got was fur in their mouth and nose. Two men were unfortunate enough to breath in and unable to get the fur out they suffered long deaths from suffication. What made matters worse is that the mammoth ape wasn't feeling any of this as he continued to crush more houses and civilians. The Oozora's ear now picked up sounds, ten-fold. He heard someone behind him and he deliberately turned around slowly to see.**

**It was Gohan.**

**"Goku! Please stop! Its me, your grandpa Gohan!"**

**The creature stopped, staring at him as if he should remember this little mouse who said he was his grandpa. Gohan looked at the creature that his grandson now was.**

**He had been right all along.**

_**Goku was an alien.**_

**His look of hope was squished and so would he. He could feel it coming.**

**Goku was no more. He could see it in that demon's eyes. Could see his death, as well as others that would follow eventually. **

**An alien from another unknown planet.**

**An alien from hell.**

**The creature straightened himself, and Gohan felt a little relief. Maybe he wasn't gone after all...**

**Wrong.**

**Grandpa Gohan looked up in time to see the massive foot come down upon him. Tears glistened on his cheeks.**

_**Goku...wherever you are in there...I'm sorry...I couldn't help you...**_

**Gohan felt no pain as the massive foot crushed his frail old body. In a way that was good. He didn't have to suffer a long and painful death, like many others most likely be subjected.**

**The Oozora gave a fanged grin, or as close to a grin as he could get, and roared, beating his chest in a superior triumph. He suddenly stopped and looked to the horizon. Over fifteen miles away, was another village. He sniffed with his sensitive nose. The village was much bigger. Maybe he could eat some there. In his mind, was a repeated message:**

_**Destroy, destroy destroy...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**This time, its a LONG chapter and long story. I think that the rest chapters ahead will be fairly long depending how things go. Problem I see at the moment is that the rating may change... Oh plz do R&R! And no flaming, it would appriciated! (I told you it would get better :)**_


End file.
